Unforgettable Love
by Minty12
Summary: Hitomi is stuck in France 4 the holidays what will happen when she falls 4 a popular buy at school and every girl wants her dead! I am not good at summary's so plz b nice! thanx!
1. Default Chapter

Unforgettable Love  
  
I walked alone and I felt alone. I was always alone well just for the holidays anyway. I saw a lot of teenage girls giggling and laughing as they went into a clothes shop named Star Girl. I stared hard and long at the sign for the store. I decided to have a look, I mean I did need some new clothes. As soon as I walked in the girls stared at me immediately and started whispering. I ignored them they were probably talking about me.  
  
I just moved to France and I hated it already. France was all about flirty girls and spunky guys. I didn't mind the guys but all the girls were a lot more beautiful then I was and I didn't stand a chance against them.  
  
"Excuse me but uhh.what is with your hair do you brush it?" A girl asked me. She looked like she was about to laugh at me. I went red in the face and I wanted to run out of the store.but for some reason I couldn't. It was like some force was pushing me down and I just couldn't move.  
  
"Well.umm.yes I did uhh.brush my hair. Why?" I answered my face burning up.  
  
"Cause it doesn't look like it!" The girl and her friends stood there laughing at me. I wanted to move away but something was still pushing me down.  
  
"You sluts leave her alone because I'm sure she doesn't want to know a bunch of bitchy sluts." A beautiful French girl with long blonde hair stood before me. "Shoo go away people."  
  
"Oh get over it Helena!" The girl that had laughed at me snorted.  
  
"Go away Hannah okay no-one wants you here!" Helena scowled and looked at Hannah and just smiled then grabbed my hand and took me out of the store.  
  
"Thanks for helping me back there." I replied shyly.  
  
"No problem anytime!" The woman said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh my names Hitomi nice to meet you." I shook her hand and smiled politely.  
  
"My name is Helena Douglas." Helena replied looking proud. "Fame Douglas's daughter."  
  
Helena looked at me. I realised that I had my head by my shoulder and giving her a confused look.  
  
"You know Dead or Alive Tournament. If you don't know it's a fighting tournament. I get to enter because Fame is my father and he owns the tournaments.well he used to." A sad look came upon Helena's face.  
  
"What happened?" I said wanting to know what happened but I didn't want to hurt her feelings if she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Oh my father well he's.dead." Helena looked down to the floor.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry for bringing that up!" I said feeling stupid.  
  
"No that's okay. I'm just not used to talking about it. That's all." Helena said raising her head to my level.  
  
"Well what should we do?" I asked thinking of something to say to her.  
  
"Hey! Do you know any fighting styles or anything." Helena said excitedly as she punched the air with force.  
  
"Well I do know Karate!" I said happily.  
  
"Really?" Helena looked at me with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Yep!" I said feeling proud of myself.  
  
"I could sign you up for the third Dead or Alive Tournament." Helena said looking at me with the look of happiness in her eyes.  
  
"Well I don't know." I started to feel strange. A fighting tournament? I wasn't really sure whether I was ready yet!  
  
"Come on who cares either way you get money." Helena looked at me with innocent eyes trying to make a puppy face.  
  
"Fine but on one condition." I looked at Helena. "If you let me stay with you for a while."  
  
"SURE!" Helena screamed. She didn't care that her screaming was attracting attention. "Don't worry I'm used to it!"  
  
"Used to what?" I looked at her confused.  
  
"All the attention." Helena whispered in my ear. She started to giggle as I giggled with her.  
  
Helena was so funny and had unbelievable kindness. I was so happy that she helped me out in that store with those girls that were being so mean to me.  
  
"Hey! You can meet all my friends!" Helena looked shocked, amazed and happy all at the same time. "I'll invite them over tonight okay?"  
  
"Yeah okay!" I said trying to sound happy. It's not that I wasn't but I really didn't feel like heaps of people crowding me. 


	2. Party's Canceled

Unforgettable Love  
  
Party's Canceled Chapter 2  
  
"Oh my god! No way!" I could hear Helena's voice ringing through the lounge as clear as a bell.  
  
"Everything okay Helena?" I asked making sure everything was alright even though I knew she was just talking about gossip and stuff.  
  
"Yep! Everything is fine! But I can't believe the news." Helena screamed with excitement. "No you are so lying!"  
  
I decided to leave Helena alone for now as I made my way to the kitchen. I looked out the window Helena's apartment was okay. It was cosy and warm and very comfortable might I add. But I didn't like it in a way of course I would never tell Helena that not now anyway. I decided to get up and make Helena and myself a coffee.  
  
"Excuse me Helena." I said as I tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm." She said looking at me as if I didn't have her full attention but I didn't care.  
  
"Would you like a cup of coffee?" I asked politely.  
  
"That'd be nice. Thanks!" She said as she started to talk to her friend on the phone.  
  
I put some coffee in the two cups along with some sugar. I opened the fridge I suddenly screamed and fainted.  
  
"Call you back seeya Holly." Helena hung up the phone and ran to the kitchen. "What's wrong Hitomi?"  
  
I pointed to the fridge. Helena peeked inside she had the same reaction as me as she fell over and screamed.  
  
"I'll call the police!" Helena jumped up and grabbed the phone. "Hello! My name is Helena Douglas look I need a helping hand."  
  
I looked over at Helena as she had the same look of fright on her face.  
  
"Yep! Okay.please.thank you bye!" Helena hung up the phone and raced to help me up.  
  
"Thanks! Sorry didn't get to finish the coffee's." I looked to the pale white floor beneath me as Helena put her comforting arm around me and took me to the couch.  
  
"I noticed." She said as we sat down on the couch.  
  
"I sort-of get stressed over you know." I said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry so do I. I mean like who wouldn't?" Helena said gladly. I knew she was just trying to make me feel better about crashing out on the floor.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"I'll get it. You stay here." Helena walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hello Ma'am we're here for an emergency." A young man said in blue. Obviously from the police force I thought to myself.  
  
"Hi I'm Helena. Oh would you like to come in?" Helena said welcoming the young man inside. I hadn't known Helena for long but I had known her long enough to know she liked this guy.  
  
"Oh I'm Jasper by the way." The young man pulled his hand out in front of him but Helena kissed him on both cheeks. Jasper went bright red. I could tell he was new to France like me.  
  
"Oh I apologise French tradition. See I'm French I do that all the time." Helena giggled at Jasper flirtatiously. This time he went fuming red with embarrassment.  
  
"Uh yeah I'm new to France uh so yeah." Jasper replied nervously. Honestly the guy looked like he was about to go on a nervous breakdown.  
  
"So want me to show you why you're here?" Helena smiled flashing her white teeth.  
  
"Yeah uh sure why not?" Jasper got up from his seat as Helena walked over to him and grabbed his tie and practically dragged him in a seductive way. Poor guy, I thought as I giggled to myself. 


	3. Hitomi Meets Ein

Unforgettable Love  
  
Chapter 3 Hitomi Meets Ein  
  
I woke up with two hands shoving me back and forth.  
  
"What?" I said tiredly.  
  
"Wake up Tomi." I opened my eyes to see Helena above me shoving me and trying to wake me up.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm getting up." I said hopping out of bed.  
  
"It's well it's shopping day!" Helena said.  
  
"Wasn't it shopping day yesterday?" I asked rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Yes it was but it's shopping day everyday." Helena said. "Well in the holidays anyway."  
  
"Yeah that's cool. What's the time?" I asked.  
  
"Well it's 10am so you better get dressed and do your hair because we're going soon okay." Helena looked at me sternly then she smiled and walked out.  
  
When I was ready Helena beeped the horn of her white convertible waiting for me to come out. I ran out locked the door and jumped into the car. Helena passed me a pair of light blue sunglasses as she put on a pair of white ones.  
  
"They're a friendly present you told me you liked light blue right?" Helena looked at me quizzically.  
  
"Yeah thanks Lena." I said thankfully.  
  
We arrived at what they called the Paris Shopping Mall. I started to like France now that I lived with Helena. We hopped out of the car and then a man walked up to us.  
  
"Hey nice car!" He said as he reached us.  
  
"Thanks it's mine. Oh my name's Helena and this is my friend Hitomi." Helena introduced me as well as herself.  
  
"Nice to meet you." I replied kindly gesturing the man.  
  
"Hey I'm Ein." The man smiled at me. I suddenly started to like this guy instantly I didn't know why. I just did.  
  
"Hey who are you here with?" Helena said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Oh um no-one but I was just walking by." Ein said he was still looking at me. I felt like running or hiding or just doing something.  
  
"Hey why don't you hang with us?" Helena said kindly.  
  
"I'd love to if it's alright with your pretty friend here." Ein winked at me. I started blushing.hard.  
  
"Sure! I mean.yeah it's fine." I spoke nervously. I knew Ein was flirting with me and that made me feel embarrassed. Helena laughed at the little incident and just pulled both of us into the mall.  
  
"So where do you come from? Cause I can tell you don't come from France." Ein asked me.  
  
"Well I actually come from Germany. But I am half Japanese so yeah." I said looking at him. He was so cute I started to really like this guy. He seemed really nice and he was totally hot.  
  
"Well that's cool." Ein said as he stared at me.  
  
"What?" I looked over at Ein.  
  
"Oh it's nothing." Ein just looked away as he saw Helena looking at us with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What's going on here? Did I miss the flirting?" Helena said laughing at us. I punched her in the arm lightly but Ein laughed with her.  
  
"Let's just go shop okay." I said as I looked over at Ein. He just smiled at me and then he followed Helena. 


End file.
